The Falkland Confederation
|- |'Motto' |''"Desire the Right"'' |- |'National Anthem' |Battle Hymn of the Republic |- |'Region' || American Continent |- |'Capital(s)' ||Salvador |- |'Official Language(s)' ||English |- |'Ethnic Groups' - Portuguese - Spanish - English - Natives - Other | 29% 22% 21% 14% 14% |- | Demonym(s) || Falklander, Belonger, Savier |- |'Government' |Federal Republic |- |'Historical Dates' - Discovery - Telosanti Civil War | 1502 AD 20XX AD |- |'Population' Last Census | 5 Billion |- |'Religion' - Protestant (Official) - Judaism - Orthodox - Genesisian - Colognian - Other | 63% 10% 9% 8% 7% 3% |- |'Geography' - Area | 1,008,049 sq km |- |'Currency' || Credit |- | align=center colspan=2 | NS |} The Falkland Confederation is a South American nation located along the eastern coast and on several islands across the South Atlantic and Caribbean Sea. =History= Discovery It is disputed over who actually was the first to discover the Falkland Islands, but the most widely acknowledged one is Amerigo Vespucci, in 1502. Prior to European discovery, the islands are beleived to have been uninhabited. Vespucci never named the islands and were only recognized on maps. The Spanish discovered the islands in 1519, when the San Antonio, one of the ships in Magellan's expedition, broke away and found the islands one the way back home. They called the islands Islas de San Antón. The English discovered the islands in 1592, during Thomas Cavendish's second expedition to the "New World". John Davis, one of Cavendish's captains, was seperated off the coast of southern Argentina. While searching for the expedition, John Davis' ship was caught in a storm and pushed towards the islands. For a time, the English called them Davis' Land. In 1690, John Strong sailed down the channel between the two main islands. He called it the Falkland Channel, after Anthony Cary, the 5th Viscount of Falkland, who had financed the trip. Later, the islands themselves took up the name. Other nations discovered the islands at different times and named them seperately, but the English and Spanish have had the most influence of their history, and are thus the most important. Colonization The French were the first to establish a colony on the islands. In 1764, Port Louis was founded and the islands were called Îles Malouines. In 1765, John Bryon, unaware of the French presence, explored the other island and claimed it for Britain. The Spanish weren't found of the English colony right on their doorstep and sent armed fleets to contest it, and the British followed suit. The French suddenly found themselves caught in between a potential war, so when the Spanish offered to buy out Port Louis, they happily accepted. The Spanish renamed the port Puerto Soledad. In 1770, because of the cost of the American Revolution, England drew on forces from it's territories across the Americas. With the weakening of the British Falkland's defense, the Spanish promptly landed 1600 marines and took over the islands. It wasn't until 1811 that the Spanish left the islands. Under pressure from England, the Spanish decided they couldn't win a fight over the islands at that point since most of their South American colonies were calling for independance. They left and the British immediately took over.With the departure of Spain, the islands became a haven for whalers and sealers. European Occupation By 1845, the British had built dozens of other ports on the islands and claimed Port Stanley the capital. In the 1840s, the California Gold Rush caused many ships to sail through Magellan's Strait. Thanks to the terrible wheather of the seas, many were forced back and docked at the Falkland Islands for repairs. At one point, Port Stanley was one of the busiest ports in the world. The islanders became rich off the booming ship-repair trade. However, in 1876, the trade slackened off with the establishment of the Plimsoll line, an imaginary line on the sides of a ship that, when equal with the water, determined the max load for a ship. This line lead to less overburdened ships being damaged and sailing in for repairs. In 1890, iron steamships hurt the trade further, while the opening of the Panama Canal in 1914 killed it altogether. The islands sat quietly for years after. The Modern Era At the end of the 20th century, the forgotten Falkland Islands became the launch pad of the new Telosanti Empire . As the power of the islands grew, Telosan acquired other islands in the South Atlantic, South Georgia, Ilha da Trinidade and Ilhas Martin Vas. The Telosan Empire prospered and by the Espanoran War, was a force to be reckoned with. In the Espanoran War, Telosan became Espanora's, a Dominion puppet, only ally. Though eventually losing the war, Telosan managed to gain control of the ruined nation of the Saviers, giving Telosan a great toehold on the mainland. As the years progressed, Dominion influence grew in the Americas, as well as around the world. During the Dominion Wars, Telosan sided against the superpower. Telosan America was sacked and placed under Dominion occupation, but the Telosanti government survived, taking refuge within the Confederate States of America. Eventually, the Dominion was defeated and Telosan regained it's land. Following the Dominion Wars, unrest grew throughout the Telosan Empire. This unrest peaked into full out war with the assasination of Emperor Trekon. Prince Tresoan claimed the throne and took over Telosan America. In the resulting Telosanti Civil War, the Tristan da Cunha island group was added to Telosan America's landholdings as a strategic naval base. The territory on mainland South America was also expanded under the cover of the war. Eventually, Telosan America was defeated. Finally free of control the Falkland Islands contacted all the territories that were of the former Telosan America. They met at a convention in the Falklands and formed the Falkland Confederation. =Government= Long Official: The Falkland Confederation Short Official: Falklands or FC Sufferage: State Elections: 18 Government Elections: 18 Head of State Elections: 20 Sections of Government: Consulates: Heads of local governments, called provinces. Senate and Consulates form a Congress. Senate: Consists of 5 representatives from each province. Senate and Consulates form a Congress. Congress: Consists of Consulates and the Senate. May veto Chancellor. Cabinet: Appointed by the Chancellor, approved by the Senate. Chancellor: Elected head of state. Cannot enact any legaslature without approval from the Senate. Head(s) of State: Elected Heads of Provinces Titles: Consulates Consulate's Term of Office: 2 years from election. Elected Representatives Titles: Senators Senator's Term of Office: 4 years from election. Elected Head of State Title: Chancellor Chancellor's Term of Office: 10 years from election. =Famous Falklanders= Famous or notable citizens of the FC include: *Chancellor Xavier Vairtas *General Dimas Baldomero Category:American Continent